MapleStory: Heroes of Maple
Heroes of Maple ( ) is an update following after REBOOT which will introduce revamped classes of Aran and Evan, and the 2nd Blockbuster of MapleStory. This update will mainly feature the heroes of MapleStory. 1st: REBORN This part of the update features a thorough revamp of the two Heroes, Aran and Evan. 2nd: UNVEIL This part of the update brings the second blockbuster of MapleStory, featuring the Six Heroes of Maple World. The Blockbuster is divided into 4 parts. Prologue After the Black Mage was sealed, Freud was the only hero left. However, he saw a future vision of the new threat that might endanger the world. He entrusted the future to his friends and eventually his successor, Evan. Act 1 Many years later, Freud's successor Evan and his dragon Mir travels to the snowy mountains to find Afrien. During his quest, he teamed up with Aran and EunWol/Shade on his journey. 3rd: BLASTER Joining the Resistance is Blaster, part of the Warrior class. Act 1.5 Evan asks Phantom, Luminous, and Mercedes to join him on his adventure. 4th: Desert's Harmony Act 2 Evan joins forces with Mercedes, Phantom, and Luminous to find the desert’s giant ruins of Abraxas. God of Control Content New content which challenges player's limit of control through various stages. 5th: Black World Act 3 The heroes use Abraxas to go to the modern world of Seoul and look for the Transcendent Stone. 6th: Damien Act 4 The heroes attempt to stop Damien as the source of life continues to deplete in Maple World. Will they be able to save Maple World once again? BOSS：Damien A new major boss, Demian, is avaliable. New Area: Fallen World Tree A new area that is set for Level 190+ players, where the remaining Demon Army lingers there. It's where players can challenge Damien in Normal and Hard mode, after they completed Heroes of Maple blockbuster. Trivia * MapleSEA did not receive the Blaster class on the Heroes of Maple update. * MapleSEA receives the God of Control content along with Corrupted World Tree, and Damien Boss. * In GMS, God of Control is known as Maple Runner. Gallery Hero Mercedes.png|Mercedes artwork Hero Aran.png|Aran artwork Hero Phantom.png|Phantom artwork Hero Luminous.png|Luminous artwork Hero Evan.png|Evan artwork Hero EunWol.png|EunWol artwork 히어로즈 오브 메이플|MapleStory's 2nd Blockbuster Preview Heroes Of Maple prequel|Act 0 - Freud, the Last Record MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Prequel|Act 0 - Freud, the Last Record (English Subtitles) Heroes Of Maple PV MapleStory Heroes of Maple Promotional Video (EN ZHTW KR Subtitles) BLASTER PV MapleStory Blaster Trailer (English Subtitles) MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Act 2 (Abraxas) MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Act 3 Cutscene MapleStory Second Blockbuster Heroes of Maple - Act 3 Animation (EN ZHTW Subtitles) Heroes Of Maple FINAL ACT PV MapleStory - Heroes of Maple Act 4 Cutscene Heroes of Maple Announcement Trailer Heroes of Maple Reborn Trailer Heroes of Maple Blaster Trailer Heroes of Maple Damien Trailer 楓葉英雄即將現身，你準備好了嗎？ 楓葉英雄即將現身，你準備好了嗎？Part. 2 震撼版登場！ 【新楓之谷】楓葉英雄 Chapter 1 【新楓之谷】爆拳槍神 【新楓之谷】楓葉英雄 Chapter 2 【新楓之谷】楓葉英雄 Chapter 4 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Prequel PV|Act 0 - Freud, the Last Record (Japanese) 【MapleStory】Heroes of Maple Prequel PV JP Ver (English Subtitles) 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE PV 【メイプルストーリー】新職業・ブラスター！ 【メイプルストーリー】職業・ブラスター 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Act.2 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Act.3 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Final PV 【メイプルストーリー】HEROES of MAPLE Act.4 MapleStorySEA Heroes of Maple Trailer MapleStorySEA Heroes of Maple Aran Revamp Trailer MapleStorySEA Heroes of Maple Evan Revamp Trailer MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple Opening Trailer MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple Abraxas MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple Discord Among Friends MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple The Corrupted World Tree MapleStorySEA - Heroes of Maple The Black Mage MS logo Heroes.png|Heroes of Maple logo, GMS External links * Orange Mushroom's Blog 1st: REBORN * Orange Mushroom's Blog 2nd: UNVEIL * Orange Mushroom's Blog 3rd: BLASTER * Orange Mushroom's Blog 4th: Desert's Harmony * Orange Mushroom's Blog 5th: Black World * Orange Mushroom's Blog 6th: Damien Category:Heroes of Maple